The Son Also Rises
The Son Also Rises is an episode from the fourth season of Garfield and Friends. Synopsis When Wade finds out that his father plans to visit the farm, he pretends to be brave in order to impress him. Plot Roy is guarding the chickens, to which Orson comments on a good job he is doing since the Weasel may be around. Roy then says he also has the Little Gem Weasel Watcher in case the weasel might sneak in via disguise as Orson says to keep an eye for him. Booker arrives with Orson asking if Wade is a coward. He replies Wade is not a coward, only to take it back when the duck is running from normal things. Wade then gets a letter saying that his father is coming to visit making him worry. Wade said to his father that he is a brave duck, which was a lie. At the same time the weasel comes by wearing a chicken disguise attempting to enter the chicken coop. The Weasel Watcher exposes him and shot away by Roy via garden hose. Meanwhile Orson asks why Wade lied to his father to which Wade goes into some flashbacks saying that his father is brave and expected him to be brave as well. Wade ended up disappointing his father when he tried to swim and fly. When the flashbacks end, Wade's father appears, making Wade pretend to be brave. Watching this, Orson predicts that Wade is going to regret lying. The Weasel tries another way to get the chickens. Hiding under a crate, he sees Roy talking to Bo, and then sets off an alarm clock making Roy think Bo set the Weasel Watcher off and chases him with a garden hose. The weasel then prepares to make off with the chickens and destroys the real Weasel Watcher in the process. Wade and his father soon spot the weasel. Wade is sent to defeat the Weasel by his father, who later hides in a trash can. Wade eventually gives up and hides in the same trash can, surprised to see his father in there. By then, the garden hose Roy was using reaches its limit; the weasel soon hits it and is bounced back. Wade's father tries to get him to catch the weasel again; by the time he comes out of the can, the weasel hits Wade, knocking them both into a tree and freeing the chickens. Eventually, Wade confesses to his father that he is a coward. To his surprise, his father is also a coward, having put up a brave act to avoid looking bad in front of Wade. The two are relieved that they no longer have any need to lie to each other, allowing them to start bonding more. Meanwhile, Booker is shocked that all the years of lying led to nothing, as Orson predicted. He starts to look for Roy so that he can get rid of the weasel, noting his exceptional knowledge about weasels. Roy then chases Lanolin with a garden hose, thinking she is the weasel, and Orson admits Roy sometimes confuses weasels with sheep. Characters Main Characters *Wade Duck *Orson Pig *Wade's Father *Roy Rooster Major Characters *Weasel *Bo Sheep *Booker Minor Characters *Lanolin Trivia Cultural References *The episode title is a spoof of The Sun Also Rises by Ernest Hemingway. The title card makes an allusion to the original title. Goofs *In two present day scenes, Wade's father's hair is brown (as in the past). Elsewhere in the present, his hair is grey. Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 4 Category:Garfield and Friends Category:U.S. Acres